


香烟迷蒙了他的双眼

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *龙男x龙男*金主约的的生日庆贺*没啥多说的，就是肉
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	香烟迷蒙了他的双眼

“生日快乐！”  
最近艾欧泽亚流行一道年轻人之间精神世界匮乏生活枯燥无味而发明的挑战——全裸站在伴侣面前，看看对方会作何反应。伊斯雷尔·法兰西斯不出埃斯特所料，和大多数同好会广为流传的片段一样，浅浅撇了埃斯特一眼，便连忙挑开视线。  
埃斯特·格林弗的姿势未免过于不知羞耻，且不说浑身一丝不挂，姿势大敞，连两腿之间的私处都看得一清二楚。伊斯雷尔对埃斯特过往的生活作风一清二楚，仍不免被他的坦白震到瞳孔皱缩。敖龙的眼睛中亮起两轮金环。  
伊斯雷尔又忍不住往埃斯特的两腿之间瞄了一眼，精灵的腿修长白皙，美感甚至盖过了力量感。伊斯雷尔的眼神就仿佛是在再三确认那尺寸，总感觉如此直视，那物看上去更长了。他意识到眼神的冒犯，随即挑开，还颇为窘迫地问埃斯特：“埃斯特，快把衣服穿上，这是做什么……”  
“生日礼物，不喜欢？”  
“我没有过生日的习惯，况且。”伊斯雷尔以手掩面：“现在还是白天……”  
埃斯特见伊斯雷尔如此不解风情的迟钝模样，无奈地耸肩，颇为扫兴地盘腿坐起，从床头摸到香烟，拆出一根给自己点上：“既然如此，就算了。蛋糕在厨房，朋友特地为你做的。”  
他深吸了一口气，将青蓝色的烟圈吐上半空，抹去干燥嘴唇上的皮屑，像窗外看去。埃斯特如此沉静而冷淡的神态是颇为少见的，伊斯雷尔这才意识过来自己冷落了他的一番好意。伊斯雷尔坐到床沿，搂过埃斯特的肩膀，一阵烟扑面而来，让他眯起了眼睛。  
“怎么，又有兴致了？”  
埃斯特的眼睛倦怠地半眯着，烟味呛的伊斯雷尔止不住咳嗽。手下的皮肤很薄，摸到了肌肉和肩膀突出的骨头而略微发硬，是微凉的，让伊斯雷尔怀疑埃斯特就这样等了他多久。  
“啊，埃斯特……”伊斯雷尔捏起他的发尾，上面仿佛落了烟灰一般，是不清澈的淡茶色。他向埃斯特的嘴唇靠去，还没贴上，便被别扭地躲开了。伊斯雷尔迟疑了，反复揣摩埃斯特的眼神，才又契而不舍地吻上去。  
那吻执着而温柔，让埃斯特笑得咧开嘴。原本只不过是想逗逗伊斯雷尔，看他如此反应有种耿直的可爱，忍不住将两腿缠到他腰上：“哼，我还以为你对白日宣淫毫无兴致呢。”  
埃斯特朝下摸去，解伊斯雷尔的衣带，将烟头在黑色的鳞片上熄灭。痛倒说不上，有一种奇妙的刺激感，伊斯雷尔感觉自己要对这吻上瘾了，不知是尼古丁的作用，还是埃斯特悄悄给他下了什么魔咒。  
“我……我在上面？”  
“随你为所欲为。一年可只有一次，你最好抓住机会……”  
伊斯雷尔的呼吸变得急促起来，眼神也激动闪烁着。他立马跳下床，锁门拉上窗帘，从工具箱里找出一条纤维绳，熟练地绕上埃斯特的手腕，紧接着将他四肢绑在床柱上。  
埃斯特忍不住在内心抱怨，这和一开始的姿势有什么不同？之前装得倒是斯文败类，现在可原形毕露。伊斯雷尔摸去胯部鳞片上的烟灰，在埃斯特平坦凹陷的小腹上留下抹下一道灰黑色的印迹。埃斯特这时才突然恍悟，自从被伊斯雷尔绑起来的那刻起，他便失去了对自己身体的控制权。  
他本以为伊斯雷尔这次会玩一些平时没有机会实现的情趣，却没想到伊斯雷尔竟然温吞吞地又吻过来，似乎是想舔去口腔里的烟苦味，同时将手伸下去罩住淡色的阴茎同时揉捏。埃斯特原本从不相信风月小说里所描写的“被吻得浑身酥麻”，但确实浑身有一种让他蓄不起力的轻松。伊斯雷尔缓缓潜下去，肉红色的舌围绕乳头打转。他知道埃斯特对玩弄乳头毫无感觉，甚至这行为过于阴柔而略厌恶。伊斯雷尔将乳首凸起的软肉以嘴唇夹住，微微拉扯，那肉粒充满弹性地被拉扯挤压着。  
“别搞得跟过家家似的……”  
伊斯雷尔观察着埃斯特的表情，仍慢条斯理地继续将已经勃起的乳头顶如胸膛之中，以舌尖的力量让乳首周围紧绷的肌肉放松。埃斯特乔装毫无感觉，胸膛的起伏却加速了。有力而激动的心跳，伊斯雷尔听得很清楚。  
“你硬了，埃斯特。”  
“废话，我一个正常男人，看你如此殷切服务，怎么会毫无反应？”  
“原本不知道你这么敏感。”  
伊斯雷尔握住那半硬的阴茎，左摇右摆两下。埃斯特从胯间向下看去，伊斯雷尔看着很俊，这副对性爱自信熟练的模样是他未曾发现的魅力，阴茎勃起在胯间。伊斯雷尔就一手握住自己的，一手给埃斯特手淫。他对前面的硬度很满意，又打起后面的主意，五指岔开，拢住两侧臀瓣，中指朝深处凹陷摸去。臀瓣突然绷紧了，伊斯雷尔形状优美的细眉皱了起来。  
“嘶——我平时就是这么对你的？！”  
“哪里不对？”  
“舔！进来之前起码给我舔湿了……”埃斯特抬动着臀部抗议，在伊斯雷尔看来，这摆尾的动作更为色情。伊斯雷尔困惑了一会儿，还真小心翼翼地沉下笨重的黑角，伏下到埃斯特的两腿之间，朝后庭舔去。埃斯特本意是让伊斯雷尔舔舔手指，没想到他竟然为自己做出这种事，面红耳赤地低吼了一声，只觉得这人很愚钝。  
那个地方只被粗硬的阴茎顶过，头回触碰如此柔软的事物，埃斯特情不自禁地咬住下唇，想要甩开那无孔不入的快感。他俩不是没有玩过过激的花样，比性虐更恐怖的，是温柔的身体统治。伊斯雷尔并不深入，只在入口来回试探，将纳入口伺候地湿润柔软。  
“你到底做不做？”  
“生日这天有二十四个小时，现在还剩下十一个，你着急什么？”  
埃斯特甚至都怀疑这人是愚钝还是大智若愚了。  
“伊斯雷尔，给我松开。”  
“不行，你作为男人要言而有信，说好了任由我为所欲为，怎么才做了一半就不算数。”  
伊斯雷尔将手指从那幽闭的穴口插入，试探了其中的宽松度，然后便扶着黝黑粗大的阴茎，想要挺腰送进去。埃斯特倒吸了一口凉气，感觉到一根硬热跳动的事物正在慢慢深入自己，敖龙族阴茎根部的角质，磨得他又痒又麻。  
伊斯雷尔缓缓地抽插，那平坦的小腹上，竟然一起一伏凸显出性器在体内进出的轮廓。埃斯特瞠目结舌，喉咙里甚至发出了令他难堪的声音。伊斯雷尔快速地小幅度挺腰，让埃斯特的气息被撞成数段，血脉喷张，连脸颊都跟着红热起来。他以传教士的姿势压在埃斯特身上，与他十指交缠，每每顶到阳心，埃斯特的五指都会情不自禁地将他紧握，快感和热意透过紧贴的身体源源不断地传来。  
伊斯雷尔沉在埃斯特耳畔，笨拙地诉说着自己的爱意，低沉的声音让埃斯特发狂，仿佛震动透过相连的身体在他腹腔内共振。他仰着脖梗咬住伊斯雷尔的角，仿佛一个不甘心就此被征服的猎物，仍在狼狈淫荡地负隅抵抗。  
“你要打算做一天……起码也给我干脆些。”  
“为什么？”伊斯雷尔道：“我的体力不成问题。”  
埃斯特闷哼一声，只觉得自己要被操出精来，还没能缓过气，那自带弧度的阴茎又一次操在穴心上，粗糙的鳞片将大腿、胸膛和下巴磨红。  
“嘶……别这样不温不火地折磨我！”  
埃斯特猛烈挣脱了两下，没想到真叫他把一只胳膊上的绳索给拽开了。他很快给自己松了绑，以忍者反锁的姿势将伊斯雷尔压在身下，自己沉腰上下套弄起来。他每回都抬腰，然后让重力带着身体直落到根部，敖龙的睾丸不断在饱满的臀部上拍击挤压着。埃斯特微微翻着眼珠，牵伊斯雷尔的手在敏感的腰部画圈揉捏，很快将自己操射出来。他并不急着让伊斯雷尔退出，而是让高潮中抽搐的后穴不断吮吸硬涨的阴茎，哪怕只是含住不动，也让伊斯雷尔感受到极致的愉悦，忍不住在埃斯特体内射精。  
两人分开，皆是满身汗水，上气不接下气。埃斯特补充了些水分，干脆在厨房的料理台上趴下翘起臀部，将臀肌左右拨开，任由伊斯雷尔玩弄合不拢的屁股。  
伊斯雷尔这时才有些为难地道：“我听你说过少年时那些事，才以为你不喜欢被粗暴对待……”  
“正在兴头上，说这些做什么，我可还没爽够呢。”  
埃斯特倒是丝毫不为过去介怀，虽然吃过不少皮肉之苦，但性爱完全是另一码事了，做爱时的征服与痛苦令他上瘾。  
“给我点烟。”埃斯特含住一根香烟，朝伊斯雷尔的嘴唇靠去。伊斯雷尔在手指间搓了一个小火焰魔法，烟雾升腾的瞬间，看不清埃斯特是不是在笑。  
一个暧昧的烟圈，从他心慢慢飘进他心里。

fin.


End file.
